


Road Trip Romance

by riyaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Guns, Knives, M/M, Mild Gore, Rimming, Spanking, This is really not THAT KIND of romance, Threesome - M/M/M, but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyaru/pseuds/riyaru
Summary: Picking up hitch-hikers on the way turns out a really good thing for Seijuro.





	1. An Angel in a Killer's Clothing

Seijuurou drove slowly, highly suspicious of his surroundings this time of night. There was yet another serial killings this day. It was terrifying to think of it, this past two months, police found people tied to their beds, their bodies wrung out of blood. They were as Seijuurou recalled what he heard from radio “drained alive”. They even called the criminal the ‘Phantom’. The thing was fascinating, really. If only the description of the victims were a little different to him; male, on his 20’s, rich, and a bachelor. The blood of the victims were unceremoniously dumped in the bucket, where if full was thrown in the toilet. It was disgusting.

_ Even I am better than that.  _

He thinks, smiling to himself as he saw his reflection on the driving mirror. Well, since a month of this serial killer business, his father demanded he drive a sedan - the one he’s driving now - compared to his usual posh classic car. It’s not like Seijuurou needed to be inconspicuous. He learnt self-defense training at the tender age of 7. He’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

He’s musings stopped as his tires hit the gravel road. He was on his way to his mother’s house today. A six-hour drive from the busy city and the mansion to this sweet smelling countryside. Seijuurou perfectly understands if his mother wanted to be far away from his father since their messy divorce. But she should’ve picked some modernized countryside, if there is such a thing. Or at least one with asphalt roads. He technically owns the house now, though. What with his mother’s passing. With the long weekend approaching, he wants to lay low and have at least a week to himself in peace and quiet. Despite the fact that the gun under his seat was almost boring a hole to that thought.  
  


 

*

 

_ 10:12. Three more long hours of drive _ , he noted to himself with a grimace. He really should have just rejected the last pile of paperwork, then he--

If he blinked, he could have missed it. There was boy, about his age, walking slowly along the side of the road. He looks terrified. The way he’s clasping so tightly at his backpack, that hung precariously at his right shoulder. 

He drove slowly to stop the boy at his tracks. Now that he’s looking closer, he can tell that he was about Seijuurou’s age, probably a little younger, and his hair was a light, light blue, different from the wisps of white Seijuurou thought it was. And he was looking suspiciously wide-eyed at him.

  
  


*

 

“Thank you for the ride, Akashi-san, but really, you shouldn’t have-”,

“Nonsense. A young man like yourself shouldn’t be walking around this place alone, this time in night, nonetheless. And you said it yourself, you were lost.” The young man actually blushes this time, much to Seijuurou’s satisfaction. He looks cute when he does that.

“You are a young man yourself, Akashi-san, but again, thank you. This is my first time around here.” 

“You’re welcome. What’s your name?”

“It’s Kuroko.” Seijuurou also just gave the name Akashi to him and not the full one.

“Well, Kuroko-kun, since it’s almost 10:30, and you’re unfamiliar to the place, would you like to stay the night with me? It’s not that far, and we will be by ourselves, since it is a big house.”

“Umm.. If it’s not much of a bother? So I can search for my relatives in the morning?”

“Of course.” Seijuuro glanced at Kuroko, who seems to be fiddling with his pale fingers. 

He looks so weak and, and well, enticing. Although Seijuurou planned this week to be his vacation from the all the stress, this vacation also serves as a break from his  _ hobbies _ . But with the very lush Kuroko-kun with him, he is not so sure he can actually take that break.

  
  


*

 

By the time Seijuurou parked his car at the driveway, Kuroko was nodding off. He’s just sleeping lightly, though, and a tap on his shoulder woke him up.

“We’re here, Kuroko-kun.” 

He looks around at the old saltbox house that has about 500 sq feet garden that is full of various flowers and plants. Seijuurou notes how Kuroko’s eyes lingers on the vines strangling one of the dying sunflower.  _ How innocent _ . 

  
  


*

  
  


They each went to their respective rooms, both agreeing that they were just too tired for even a dinner, and Seijuurou went to bed feeling lightheaded.

  
  


*

  
  


When he gained consciousness, he became aware that there was a heavy weight on his chest. He tried to open his eyes, failing, then becoming aware that he was blindfolded. He then tested his arms, and as expected, he was tied up to the headboard. He let out a little smirk, laughing at his and his  _ supposedly innocent _ hitch-hikers expenses’.

“Really, Kuroko-kun? This is how you thank your host?” He lets the corners of his mouth a little twitch upwards.

“Really, Akashi-san? Do you really know your situation here?” The voice says from above him.

There was a muffled sigh, then the blindfolds was removed from his eyes. Seijuurou let his eyes adjust for awhile before he opened them.

_ And fuck _ .  _ Kuroko-kun looks absolutely tantalizing _ . He thinks then sighs, a little exasperated for himself. It hasn’t even been 12 hours and he’s already enamored with the angel in front of him.

Well, an angel who  _ kills _ , but still.

 

Kuroko moved from his chest to sit on Seijuurou’s waist, not wearing any pants and boxers, all creamy, delicious thighs. He’s actually regretting not sleeping naked like he always does, just to feel that skin-to-skin connection. And, and  _ fuck _ , he’s wearing Seijuurou’s white dress shirt that he threw over the ottoman before he slept. 

His thinking and admiring and ogling went to an abrupt stop when there was a thin slice of cold metal pointed at his neck, not pushing strong enough to open up his neck, but enough to make a small gush of blood.

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Eyes' up here, please, Akashi-san.” Kuroko whispers, using his scalpel to lift Seijuurou’s chin up, tracing a small wound on the way.

“Seijuurou.” He simply says, still ogling Kuroko, now the sky blue of his eyes, the cute, button nose, and the pale pink lips.

“Hm?”

“My first name is Seijuurou, Kuroko-kun. Since this is about to happen anyway, how about we go on a first name basis?” 

 

Kuroko frowns a little. Seijuurou supposes this was an unusual exchange between a killer, and a soon-to-be victim. But really, his mind just focuses on the way Kuroko is pouting and he’s really cute.

 

“Hm. Okay. Seijuurou-kun, it’s Tetsuya.”

“Tetsuya.” Seijuurou knows he outright purrs it, and the way Kuroko, no, Tetsuya fucking blushes, he thinks,  _ yes _ . But then, Tetsuya blushes some more it’s like all the blood just goes straight up to his face without roundabouts when he feels Seijuurou’s erection just  _ hard _ , and begging to be touched. 

“You--,” Tetsuya cuts off with a gasp when Seijuurou plants both of his feet firmly on the bed. One of his tied up hands taking advantage of Tetsuya’s surprise and he gathers the scalpel off that dainty fingers.

“Shh, Tetsuya. Now that we now know each other--” With a quick half-twist of his body, the cloth tying him to the bed meets the scalpel and rips off as Tetsuya falls to the side of the bed.

 

Quickly putting Tetsuya between his legs and hooking his legs inside Tetsuya’s thighs, he cuts off the cloth tied to his other wrist. And gathering a now, nervous-looking Tetsuya to his naked chest, he points the scalpel to Tetsuya’s neck, while his other hand goes to his mouth. Even if they’re alone on the big saltbox house, something about not letting Tetsuya a peep feels intimate.

 

“Now, Mr. Phantom, Tetsuya-kun, I have a gun under the mattress. If you still want to continue this farce, I’ll just save myself the trouble of opening you up with a scalpel, or any other sharp object you laid out over my nightstand, and just incapacitate you with my gun. What do you say?”

“Hmph.”

“Hm? Oh, my apologies.” Seijuurou whispers removing his hand on Tetsuya’s lips slowly.

“What do you want to do, Akashi-san?” Tetsuya taunted.

Seijuurou embraced Tetsuya more firmly to his still-bloodied chest, grinding his groin on Tetsuya’s lower back.

“Hmm. Back to Akashi now, are we? How disappointing. And I was enjoying it, too. Let’s see. What I want right now? You want it, Tetsuya?” With all his insinuations, it will be a little impossible for Tetsuya not to guess it right now.

“Why? Just,  _ why _ ?” Tetsuya moans.

  
“Well, whyever not?” Seijuurou then flips Tetsuya over to him, careful to throw the scalpel far away, and crashes his lips on Tetsuya’s.


	2. Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They went at it like rabbits. ww

Tetsuya’s moan made Seijuurou even harder, and then the surprise was gone, replaced by more enthusiastic tongue battling alongside his. Tetsuya’s lithe, pale, and beautiful hands suddenly held him firmly on his hips as Seijuurou’s hands roams Tetsuya’s body, the white dress shirt now caked with dry blood from his neck wound. He feels under the shirt where he touches all of the pale, soft skin there, before he encases Tetsuya’s cock with his hands. Tetsuya bucks up, with a gasp while Seijuurou continues kissing his jaw, his neck, and rubbing his nose at Tetsuya’s pulse.

“Hm, ah! Wai—“ Tetsuya moans, Seijuurou thumbing the slit pink cockhead with little force. Pre-cum starts dripping, letting Seijuurou control the slide of his wrists.

“Shush, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou lets Tetsuya go so he can pull his pants down, rubbing his cock with Tetsuya’s as soon as it’s out.

Tetsuya’s hands went on Seijuurou’s fiery red hair, tugging at it painfully, and Seijuurou uses this chance to bury himself in Tetsuya’s neck, kissing and sucking, leaving a raw mark, still tugging at their slippery cocks.

“Fuck, you're delicious, Tetsuya. You let your little victims get a taste of this, too?” Seijuurou felt Tetsuya’s cock twitch as his words, as Tetsuya lets out a weak moan.

“Yeah? You did, huh? Sweet baby. Good thing they’re dead then,” he says as his grip hardens and his stare turns cold with lust.

“Because if they’re not, I’m gonna kill them myself.” He rubbed his cock against Tetsuya’s even faster, before he released both reluctantly.

He grabbed the pale, bubble ass and kneaded it before opening Tetsuya’s cheeks, pressing his fingers to the furled, pink hole.

“You want my cock deep in your ass, baby?” Seijuurou held both Tetsuya’s knees before pulling them around his waist, rubbing his cock on Tetsuya’s quivering hole.

“I want your cock.. Please… Please..” Tetsuya moans, delirious.

“Say my name, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou growls.

“Sei..juurou… Please!”

“You’ll have it,” Seijuurou hissed, turning Tetsuya around, his face hitting the bed, pulling his hips and bending him a little that makes his ass spread out and his legs quivering.

Seijuurou kneeled behind Tetsuya, opening his cheeks, then licking that mouth-watering hole.

“Yes! God! Uhhh, uhh..” Tetsuya was squirming, shaking.

Seijuurou fucked him open with his tongue, spitting noisily before pushing it inside. Tetsuya flailed, his hand catching Seijuurou’s fingers that are prying his cheeks open with brute force, his butt all red and raw, but it did not matter. Nothing matters but Tetsuya’s sweet, tasty ass.

“Please.. Please… Fuck me already.” Tetsuya mewls, “Please, Seijuurou.”

“Poor baby.” Seijuurou says before smacking Tetsuya’s ass firmly with his open hand, making Tetsuya sob, his hole pulsing faster.

“You like that, Tetsuya?” Tetsuya nods against the bedding then came another smack, zeroing on his hole, then another on the left, then on the right.

“More, please!” Tetsuya whines when Seijuurou disappeared for a moment, reaching for lube on the nightstand.

Seijuurou hears a happy gurgle when he pops the vanilla lube open. He raises an eyebrow from this.

“This from you, Tetsuya?” His fingers found the blue-haired man’s hole, and he moans a weak “yes” when Seijuurou’s fingers his sopping wet ass.

Three fingers was suddenly shoved in his ass hole right up to knuckle making Tetsuya scream. Seijuurou's fingers caressing his prostate before pulling them out then shoving them back again.

“Fucking tight baby. You’re eating up my fingers, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou says, his fingers fucking Tetsuya faster.

His other lubed up hand suddenly finding Tetsuya’s cock, tugging it slow before gripping it on the base. Pre-cum pooling on the bedding under Tetsuya.

“Fucking tight baby. Fuck, I’ll relish this.” Seijuuro whispers, his voice hoarse. He pulled his fingers out without warning, making Tetsuya puff.

Seijuurou grips Tetsuya’s legs and thrusts home. With a loud ‘fuck!’ he withdraws and manhandles Tetsuya, his legs pulled to hook on Seijuuro’s shoulders. Seijuurou pushed inside him once again, his hands grabbing Tetsuya’s waist so hard, no doubt it will leave marks, and Tetsuya’s hands white-knuckling the bed sheets, delirious from the ache.

Seijuurou pulls almost all the way out, before thrusting again, and again, and again, Seijuurou high with lust, his cock stretching Tetsuya’s hole obscenely. Seijuurou, hypnotized by the moving of his hips, fucking further onto Tetsuya, leans in and fucks Tetsuya’s mouth with his tongue.

Tetsuya starts sobbing, his hole tightening even further, and comes. Seijuurou muffles Tetsuya’s moans with a tongue down his throat, releases him, and with a delicious grunt, also comes hard inside Tetsuya’s ass.

 

*

 

Seijuurou cleans up the passed out Tetsuya and dresses him with a new shirt, burning the bloodied shirt on the toilet. He carries Tetsuya out from the messed room, to the untouched one across it, pocketing the ropes and his gun. He slipped beside Tetsuya and fell asleep.

 

*

 

When Tetsuya woke up, Seijuurou was in the bathroom. He was trying to entangle himself from the headpost he was tied to, and he seems surprised to see Seijuurou.

“Trying to escape the morning after, Tetsuya? Well, considering what you said last night and all your previous, hm, conquests, did not see the morning sun, I’m not blaming you.” Seijuurou reckoned, leaning on the doorway.

“I was trying to escape because I did try to kill you, Akashi-san.” Seijuurou raises an eyebrow.

“Not because you’re the Phantom?” Tetsuya only deemed an answer through his impassive look. Not denying or agreeing to the accusation.

“And no worries on the killing scene,” Seijuurou adds, smiling, “You did got some pretty amazing performance in bed, out of it, no?” The killer, _the Phantom_ , outright blushes, squirming at his sit, as if the mattress wasn’t soft enough for his butt.

“Will you not turn me over to the police? There is a price on my head.” Seijuurou snorts at this.

“I don’t really care much about the money. I’m an Akashi, Tetsuya.”

“Then--”

“No, I’m not interested in money. However, I have a preposition.” Seijuurou smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to submit something longer next time. Please forgive me this time.


	3. Killers of the Same Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya ravels at what he discovers

Tetsuya stares at him dubiously. Seijuurou just smiles at him. Tetsuya grips the bundled blankets that is covering his lower half.  
  
“I’m technically on my vacation right now, for about a week, I think.” Seijuurou furrows a little, counting his vacation days on his head.   
  
“Now that I think about it, I actually think I can make it a month. Best not though. Else some fool would’ve took the company down.” He says, ignoring Tetsuya’s lack of reaction and smiling grimly.   
  
“And?” Tetsuya demanded.   
  
“Well, I’m not saying that my father is an idiot, but yes, he is _that_ idiot.” Seijuurou just chuckles.   
  
“What do you want Akashi-san?” Seijuurou would’ve been scared at Tetsuya’s quiet icy voice, had he not some experience handling it beforehand.   
  
“Two things.” Seijuurou simply answers, holding up two fingers.   
  
“First, I want you to call me Seijuurou.” His lips twitching upwards at Tetsuya’s outraged face.   
  
“Second, I want you to go in a road trip with me.” Seijuurou continued, the blue-haired man’s mouth gaping at him openly now.   
  
Seijuurou walked towards Tetsuya, holds his chin, and kisses him. He deepened the kiss to distract Tetsuya enough to let him untie the ropes before just pecking Tetsuya in the nose.   
  
“Go wash up, Tetsuya, breakfast’s ready and we can talk in the table.” He chuckles and strides to the door as if Tetsuya is not out of breath and gasping a little at how intense the kiss was.   
  
“Oh, and,” he stops and leans at the door, looking back at Tetsuya, “I’m holding your stuff hostage. I saw 10,000 ¥ bricks in it too, just to remind you that I’m not in worry of money enough to steal it, and that you were asleep last night, so you probably didn’t know how extensive our security is around here.” He winks to Tetsuya, then departs.   
  
Tetsuya sputters at this then throws the rumpled blanket to him which falls halfway through to the doorway.   
  
  
*

  


Seijuurou lifts an eyebrow at Tetsuya who is idly picking at his food. It’s coffee, pancakes and fruits, and really no one could go wrong there, so he’s a little irritated that the beautiful man doesn’t eat that much.

“You should eat some more, Tetsuya, considering the energy the night before undoubtedly tired you out.”

Seijuurou is drinking his coffee too, sipping nonchalantly and ignoring the elephant in the room.

“No, thank you, I don’t eat that much anyway.” Tetsuya clucks his tongue, determinedly snubbing Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sighs, and just sits straight.

“Listen to me, Tetsuya, since it looks like you will bolt away the minute the chance represents itself,” Seijuurou impatiently explains.

“My name is Akashi Seijuurou, and if being an Akashi in itself doesn’t make a foe shiver, _I am Akashi Seijuurou_ ; my own father fears me, and I have the military expense of Japan at my beck and call.” He glares at Tetsuya, and he can see it taking effect as his dichromatic eyes slitters a glint and the other man gulps audibly.

“I can try, Akashi-san.”

The notion that one can defy an Akashi - _Akashi Seijuurou_ , no less makes Seijuurou chortle. He didn’t expect that though, and he does a one over at Tetsuya and observes him some more.

The rumpled white shirt that Seijuurou dressed him last night, the hand that was holding the spoon a little hard (Seijuurou would’ve laughed if he’s the kind to, at this situation), and the determined glint of his eyes. Like he would really try and defy someone like Seijuurou.

“What good would it do?” Seijuurou taunted.

“Will you at least tell me what you wish to accomplish in this road trip?” Tetsuya demanded.

And really, he didn’t expect that the beautiful man, who wore only a rumpled shirt and a boxer, the lithe man who was writhing and gasping at everything Seijuurou does last night, would not just come to him faithfully like some loyal dog. He looks like he’s ready and try hurl every problematic obstacle at Seijuurou just for trying to tie him down. He doesn’t have any idea that that’s far from what Seijuurou wants.

 _Really, that’s the opposite of what I want_ , he smiles to himself.

“Wouldn’t you want to know?” Seijuurou challenged and smiled at him.

“But--” Seijuurou eyes the digital clock on the kitchen island.

“It’s 9:24 now, you prepare what you can and we depart at 11, sharp.”

He stands up and goes to his room - the room where he fucked Tetsuya, gathers his travel bag he brought with him to this trip, eying all the dangerous instruments laid out on his nightstand. He ties it up cleanly and places them on his bag. The gun - which he brought from the room they slept last night, tucked securely on his ankle. He packs Tetsuya’s bag as well, placing the dangerous and pointed things or just anything that Tetsuya can use against him to his bag, and the rest he packs to Tetsuya’s bag.

Seijuurou places Tetsuya’s bag on the back seat of his sedan and his own on the trunk. With all the dangerous components inside, he don’t want to risk Tetsuya getting to it while he’s driving. He walks back inside, patiently waiting for Tetsuya in his room’s sitting room, watching Tetsuya’s outline in the shower, smirking at himself.  


*

 

“I still don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish by this, Akashi-san.” His eyes glances as Seijuurou drives, while looking something on his phone.

It was three hours into the road.

“And please, pay attention to the road, I don’t want to die with your reckless driving.”

He startles at Seijuurou’s dark grin.

“No? You wanna die at something else, Tetsuya?”

“No, I don’t.” Seijuurou sees Tetsuya hide a shiver, even as he answers calmly.

“Hm, unfortunate.” Seijuurou thinks, a little disappointed but at the same time _giddy_ , as though that presents a challenge.

“And call me Seijuurou, Tetsuya, unless you want a stop over at a police box.”

Tetsuya only looks out at the window, ignoring him.

  


*

 

About two hours after that very short conversation, Seijuurou chuckles at the rumble of Tetsuya’s stomach. He looks at Tetsuya, who is hugging his stomach and face turning red.

“I, sorry.” He mutters.

“I told you, you should’ve eaten at least all of your breakfast.”

“It’s not my fault that it’s already deep in the afternoon, and we haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.” Tetsuya sniffed.

“True. I’m getting famished as well. Tell me if you see a family restaurant or at least a diner or a convenience store around.”

Tetsuya’s eyes wanders back outside the car, eyeing the provincial atmosphere they surround. He sighs audibly.

“Something wrong?”

“No, I, it’s nothing.” He mutters.

He’s really not about to tell Seijuurou that he’s hopeless in directions. Especially when it looks like Seijuurou just turns left or right at a second notice. He tried counting the lefts from the rights but he’s at loss.

Seijuurou smiles at Tetsuya’s expression, good that he memorized the map before they depart then.

If Seijuurou’s right, they will pass at a diner about 10 minutes from now. Also good that his Tetsuya’s distracted, they just passed at a family restaurant and it wouldn’t do to leave Tetsuya in a big space. A diner would do. Seijuurou specifically chose this road because the diner would only be visible from Tetsuya’s side. If he doesn’t notice it, they’ll have to deal with convenient store food. No matter how gross that is.

Seijuurou will always pick the better choice of not letting Tetsuya interact with other people, and just lock him in his car while Seijuurou goes and buys food for the both of them inside the store.

Seijuurou counts down from 60 in his head when he knows they’re near the diner.

 _6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and we passed the diner while Tetsuya’s brooding_. How fortunate.

“Oh look, a convenient store.” Seijuurou says after it came to view.

He parks the car perfectly before turning the engine off.

“You wait here, love, I’ll go and buy something for us.”

“I can’t come with?”

“Who are you kidding love?” Seijuurou chortles and sees Tetsuya pale as his ankle clunked loud on the car door frame when he went out. It was metal hitting on a metal after all.

Seijuurou smiles from outside the window, shows Tetsuya his key fob from it, and locks Tetsuya on the inside.

“I’ll be back soon, so behave, Tetsuya.”

  


*

  


He smiles at the employee widely when she croons at him, and walked back outside with a plastic of pet bottled drinks and snacks, and a smile plastered to his face.

He saw Tetsuya fumbling about his car and deflating immediately when he saw Seijuurou walking towards him. Seijuurou unlocks his car with his keys manually ensuring that only his door would unlock before getting in.

Tetsuya’s bag was a mess in his own lap as he probably was searching for the pointed weapons in them.

“Where’s my things, Akashi-san?” He spat.

“No worries love, they’re all in the trunk. With my things, of course. Here, you can eat now while we drive.”

  


*

 

Two water bottles and a plastic bag of snacks later, they’re back on the asphalt road. Seijuurou looks at his phone and nods. They’re near. It’s almost 6 in the evening, but no matter.

As Holmes says, countryside presents an opportunity for crimes, while it looks like peaceful and serene, no one knows what’s happening behind closed doors as the screams of an unfortunate will go ignored because of how the houses are far to each other. They can do what they want with _anyone_ as long as no one sees, for no one is close enough to hear.

Tetsuya sees a _shime torii_ when they stopped which he burns through the back on back of his mind as a landmark. It’s an ancient thing, really. Unlike the polished red of _torii_ s in the cities, this one was erected with a rotting - almost, wooden posts that looks like it can give you splinters with just a touch. Tying them above is a big _shimekezari_ \- almost as big as Tetsuya’s thighs, with _shimenawa_ decorating them.

Seijuurou raises an eyebrow when he sees what Tetsuya was looking at.

“Thinking of repenting for your sins?” Tetsuya glares at him, and stays silent.

“Unfortunately love, I’ll be taking you to the Underworld with me. And please look ahead, to your left. That’s the house we came for.”

“What will we do in there?” Tetsuya eyes the house, a little proud and rusted bungalow, unsuspecting of them.

“You are the Phantom, are you not?”

“I will not kill for you. I will not kill for _anyone_!” Tetsuya hisses.

“No? But you do admit it then.” Seijuurou reaches for the gun in his ankle.

“What..” Tetsuya silences as he was face to face with the muzzle of Seijuurou’s gun.

“You will do as I say Tetsuya. Or there will be consequences.”

Tetsuya opened his mouth to speak but he promptly choked with Seijuurou shoving his gun to Tetsuya’s mouth.

“I really don’t want to do this, as I thought I already met the one I was fated to be with.” Seijuurou’s amber eye glints in the dark as the sun goes down and Tetsuya’s face dawns on a recognition.

“You ready to cooperate, love?” With Tetsuya’s nod, he slowly took his gun out, enjoying Tetsuya’s mouth in a perfect O, like he was doing that with Seijuurou’s cock.

“You.. you’re the Emperor.” Tetsuya whispers.

“Very good. And what led you to that conclusion?” Seijuurou almost coos at him.

“Hunch. And your actions last night.” _And his distinctive eyes_ but he knows that Tetsuya _knows._

“Figured it out just like that did you? I’m impressed, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou checks the magazine and pulls a silencer out of his pocket like it belonged there everyday. He attaches it to the muzzle and looks at Tetsuya gaping at him.

“Then you brought me here to?”

“A list.” Seijuurou opens his glove compartment.

He procures a piece of paper with tables. The first was numbers and the second one was places. Tetsuya looks it over.

“I was on vacation, you know. But I came across the very lovely Phantom, that couldn’t part me away from my hobbies.” Seijuurou shakes his head.

“You, you’re a hitman.”

“Some were in the business for money, not me. I’m in for the thrill.” Seijuurou smiles.

“Besides,” he continues, “I was taught from a very young age that when you have something you’re good at, never do it for free.”

“Then this road trip?” Tetsuya raises his head from looking down at the paper, giving up at what the numbers means.

“That’s what I mean when I said that you’re my fated one, love. I want you to join me.”

“I don’t kill for money, Seijuurou-kun.” Tetsuya says, but Seijuurou sees the sky blue eyes turn glassy, maybe from admiration.

“No, you don’t. How about you do that for me, instead?” Seijuurou holds Tetsuya’s chin and kisses him, gun at his other hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize!! I posted this at PM 3:33 on a Saturday. With the finals looming in on me, I really can't help it! Hopefully everything finishes up before Friday next week. I really doubt it though.
> 
> I want to hear what you think! Please comment and kudos ♥♥♥


	4. Expected 3Ps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, another sex.

Mayuzumi Chihiro was just enjoying a sake, his one and a half bottle for the night, when he feels someone staring at him. He slowly turns, and his eyes widen in shock when it zeroes in at a boy, in his living room. Perhaps that was a punishment for living his life like ghost; a real one visited him.

"You here to take me or something?" He mumbles, looking at his still full sakezuki pityingly. 

The ghost, which he can't see the face _goddamnit, or maybe that's just because the lights are off_ , tilts its head. 

"Take you where, exactly?" The voice carries like an icy whisper around the quiet room.

Mayuzumi shakes his head and downs his cup, _I'm gonna die anyway_ , he thinks _so fuck it_. The shit-faced ghost walks over frighteningly quiet to him, and now that he's close, Mayuzumi can definitely tell that this little brat is fucking solid. He can't see through him, and he's.. Cute, actually. Now that he can see the fake ghost's big doll eyes and stuff. But Mayuzumi still doesn't trust his slightly drunken judgement so he still concludes that this brat is a ghost. If not then _he must be lost or anything, fuck he might be thieving shit but didn't realize I was here_. So he's just gonna take it easy, talk it out, then find out more before he actually moves.

"Dunno, doesn't that depend on you? Hell or heaven. Maybe somewhere like, like," _Uhh shit, what's the Catholics call that?_ "Purge. Or something." It doesn't feel right in his head, but he lets it out anyway.

The fake-or-not ghost looks out at his sliding glass doors, where he knows there's a shime torii just outside the fence, across the street.

"Isn't it purgatory? Or in your case," He waves his hands in the general direction of the torii, "The Eighteen Levels of Hell?"

"That's too many. Ain't it just seven, eight. Wait." He puts his cup down and began naming them one by one in his hands.

"Yeah, no use. I just know four." He picks his sake and pours to his sakezuki before downing it in one go.

He is just not way too drunk for shit like this.

"Why do you think I will take you to afterlife, Mayuzumi-san?" The fake-or-not ghost is now standing like four feet away from where he was sitting.

"Aren't you a polite Death God? Or just a shitty one?" He raises an eyebrow at the little shit knowing his name, but the shit just stares at him.

The staring breaks up with a heavy sigh from Mayuzumi and he looks at the fake-or-not ghost with disbelief.

"Don't you shitheads keep up with the story from the mortal realm? No? Well I've got a lawsuit in my hands. Because some stupid douche thought I am killer from the news! Just because our descriptions are similar! Now I lost my job, my shot at my beautiful co-worker who has a model's ass, and I live in this dump because my fucking lawyer says I've got to fucking lay low." He rants, gripping his cup it almost breaks, then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's funny, Mayuzumi-san?" Again with the head tilt.

"I've got to hand it to this Phantom, you know." His fake-or-not ghost-guest widens his eyes in a fraction, but that just might be his imagination.

"Why?"

"The case was completely thrashed. Ruined my life and all that shit. But it was completely debunked because of the little shit's height!!" He guffaws, "The lawyer or juries estimated his height or something and damn it, he's a midget!" 

Then everything freezes, because there was a handsome laugh, but it did not came from Mayuzumi. His head snaps left so fast, at his kitchen, where the laugh came from. He stands up, stiff now, and he sees a redhead laughing quietly in the back of his hand.

"Who the fuck-" There was a tingle, then a motherfucking current because before he passed out, he saw the devil in his ghost-guest, and the devil was beautiful, and he was holding a stun gun.

 

 

*

 

"I do apologize, Tetsuya." Seijuurou chuckles, taking the stun gun out of Tetsuya's hands because he looks like he wants to do it again to a collapsed Mayumzumi at the chaise with an upped voltage. "I didn't mean to break your routine."

"Well, you're short too, Akashi-san." Tetsuya spits, and wow, _he picked a wrong insult this time_. 

Seijuurou's eyes narrows and he stuns Tetsuya quickly with an unamused, "Oh?"

 

 

*

 

Mayuzumi woke up in darkness. His eyes won't blink open, and he can't move around.

"What the fuck?" He bellows, panicked now.

He realizes that he's tied up, pretty tight and the blindfold around his head is tight, too. Even his fucking feet is tied up. He's probably on a bed because its soft and his limbs are spread into the four corners of it. There's also a heavy weight on his chest that moved when he yelled.

"Oh good, you're both awake." Someone says, but this someone must be a foot within the bed, _but then who's_?

"What.." Another someone, this time, its the one from his chest. _FUCK AM I, AM I NAKED?_

"I apologize, Tetsuya, but like you, I get a little pissed off when someone comments on my.. flaws." Then there was a gulp.

"I'll refrain from doing it if you do."

"WHO THE FUCK?" Mayuzumi yells, and the weight on his chest disappears. Now he can hear wet sounds.

"What.. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?" More wet sounds, then his blindfolds was removed.

Now he can see them both, the fake-ghost was leaning down onto him, the blindfold in his hands. And because he is close enough, Mayuzumi can see that his eyes, that was actually pale blue, was blown. Like he was excited or hungry or aroused.

Then he moved up, now Mayuzumi can see the other one, the one in his kitchen, the redhead. And this little shit is looking at the other like he was a proud mother or shit.

And he absorbs everything. How he really was tied up at the four-poster bed, in his fucking poster bed, fucking naked. 

"What the fuck? You sick fucks!" The redhead walks to his right and shoves a motherfucking cloth on his mouth, then tying it tightly with the blindfold. 

He walks back to the end of the bed. And the shit ghost stands beside the redhead, who motherfucking smiles lazily at him, and _is he fucking groping him_? He watches as the redhead cups the ghost's crotch and with a gasp, the fucking ghost latches his lips on the redhead who hums thoughtfully and he pushes the ghost away gently, then the midget redhead turns to him.

"You're really hard, baby. This turns you on?"

The little shit ghost nods desperately, pawing at the redheads shirt. The redhead tutted.

"But you must understand, Tetsuya, your ass belongs to me." The shit says firmly.

"But-"

"But I can share your mouth." Then his fucking two-colored eyes (that Mayuzumi just noticed like, _what the fuck_ ) moved to Mayuzumi like he's not yet shit-fuck already and he should get ready. 

Then the shithead is tearing the ghost's clothes off, instructing him to lean over to Mayuzumi and there he was just right in front of Mayuzumi's cock. The redhead shit grins because _why the fuck_ is he getting hard over this two fuckheads. 

"Look, love, Mayuzumi-san's enjoying this too, so why don't you give him a show?" The redhead grips the ghost's hair tightly in his hands and proceeds to push it down, engulfing Mayuzumi's cock whole in the ghost's mouth. 

Mayuzumi inhales air like crazy now, because he has a motherfucking cloth tied up to his mouth and damn this shithead's mouth is like a drop of water to the thirsty and really, it looks like he's trying his best to suck Mayuzumi's cock like a champ but the redhead chokes him on purpose when the other gets too comfortable with the pace. The little shit's making this desperate sounds that drowns when he tongues the cock, then the redhead releases his grip on the hair and the ghost's mouths off his cock with a pop.

The redhead midget then proceeds to lean down on the ghost then whispers something. With a small gasp, the ~~really fucking cute~~ ghost then swallows down Mayuzumi's cock whole again. He licks it off noisily before suckling on the head. His hands reaches for the balls but with a tut from a redhead, stops altogether with a moan.

"Don't use your hands, Tetsuya, or our deals off," the redhead says, slapping a heavy hand to the backside of the ghost that Mayuzumi can feel the force of it.

The ghost apologizes with a squeak then grips the sheets returning to his task, sucking Mayuzumi's soul out of his cock. The ghost nudges his cock out of the way to suck on Mayuzumi's balls wetly and bites lightly. Mayuzumi would've kicked him if his feet wasn't tied up. Then he sucks the head of the cock, his tongue in the slit, waiting for the pre-cum there. With a strangled moan, Mayuzumi comes, at the same time the ghost opens his mouth and throat for Mayuzumi's cock.

Mayuzumi suddenly feels the throat vibrate lightly when the shit-ghost moans and Mayuzumi is alerted by the other shit-faced redhead presence on the backside of the ghost, doing something. And the ghost's mouth on his cock continues moaning so much that he starts to get fucking hard again even though he just came, and he realizes that the redhead-shit's fingers is up the ghost's asshole, opening it up. 

"You open up for me good, baby," The redhead whispers, but Mayuzumi heard it anyway.

Mayuzumi's poor cock almost begs to stop if it can talk, the ghost doesn't do much but open his mouth for the cock anyway. Then something shifts and Mayuzumi just knows that the redhead has shoved his cock up the ghost's ass. But then the throat on his cock is groaning and he screams behind the cloth on his mouth because the fucking shit is biting down on his cock. He feels a force drive the shit forwards, _fuck that hurts_ , and hears a slap.

"Don't do that, Tetsuya. Damn, that looks like it hurt." The redhead shit slaps the ghost shit's ass again and fuck, Mayuzumi can kiss that brat now.

Then he returns ramming. And from where Mayuzumi can see, the ghosts hands are being held dangerously tight at his back, and every time the redhead thrusts forward, the ghost chokes on his cock. With a dastardly loud moan, the redhead impales his cock faster and leans down to the ghost's ear.

"You coming, love?" Mayuzumi can tell that the ghost is nodding desperately, "I'll make you come if he does first, remember our deal?" 

The ghost groans and without warning, sucks the cock on his mouth hurriedly. Mayuzumi stiffens when he can feel the onslaught of his climax and throws his head back against the headboard when he comes. There was a gulping sounds, and when he looks down on his cock again, the ghost is still sucking it. Mayuzumi groans loud.

The redhead is still thrusting briskly when he fucking points a motherfucking gun on Mayuzumi's head.

"Now for our finale."

 

*

 

The hand that was gripping the base of Tetsuya's cock loosens and he comes in spurts to the sight that is a bloodied Mayuzumi, a clean hole in between his eyes and an explosion of his brains on the headboard. Seijuurou groans and also comes inside Tetsuya, the gun falling from his hand to held on Tetsuya's hips.

"Fuck." He slides off with a final thrust and slaps the round globes again, just for the joy of seeing it jiggle.

Tetsuya gurgles weakly, spits out the remaining come in his mouth, and lies down beside the still tied up messy body, and Tetsuya winces a little when he sees a line of teeth on the cock of the corpse. Seijuurou carries him despite his weak protests and he was unceremoniously dumped in a bathtub full of water.

"Clean  yourself up here, and I'll clean the room." He says before pushing his tongue inside Tetsuya's mouth.

Tetsuya moans, wanting to pull Seijuurou with him but was pried off.

"You know what to do, baby. We can enjoy this later." 

Seijuurou leaves him on the bathroom dazed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend, who is ireseshin, actually sent this to me, because they were on their aunt's funeral. Thus the lateness of the chap. Poor shit must be mourning like hell. Their finals just finished too. Understanding please, folks. And oh comments please. - Itarenu

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.facebook.com/thefunnysidetumblr/photos/a.471322079704350.1073741827.466659800170578/643132835856606/?type=3
> 
> Base on this post. Though I didn't do the romcom thing.  
> Comments are open for anything!


End file.
